


flowers for mieko

by renainamjoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renainamjoon/pseuds/renainamjoon
Summary: a soft yuri book set in japan





	flowers for mieko

I came to love myself through my loneliness. I know it's true that only so many days can be spent alone without becoming sick of yourself, but there's also instances in where that number of days multiples, or triples, and you finally begin to love yourself.

Acceptance is not an easy feat, and especially if you've spent your life pretending to be someone who you're not. You can only do so much to appease society and it's norms before getting fed up. You also start to realise that the people around you aren't really who they say they are, and are just keeping up a blank wall to protect them from reality - to protect themselves from everyone's biggest fear.

And what's that? you say. I think you already know.

It's what i said at the start. Loving yourself.

Loving yourself is something that takes a long time.

And I want to share my story of how I came to do that.


End file.
